


Dance like there's no Tomorrow

by stececilia



Category: The Exorcist (TV)
Genre: Alcohol and Drunkeness, Dirty Dancing, Frottage, M/M, Marcus finally giving in and dancing with Tomas, Protective/Possessive Marcus, Semi Public Sex, Slight trauma and angst, dirty talking, flash backs, mostly just grinding and such
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2020-03-20 01:14:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18982177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stececilia/pseuds/stececilia
Summary: Tomas and Marcus go to a bar after a brutal case and Tomas tries to lose himself in the music but ends up losing himself in his partner instead.





	Dance like there's no Tomorrow

**Author's Note:**

> Hello readers! I know it's been a while...I've just been dealing with a lot work and personal life but I am back and I hope to post more stories.
> 
> The title comes from the song "Dance like there's no Tomorrow" by JLO.
> 
> This is set during the early part of their road trip.

  "You know I am not a lightweight." Tomas said with a slight slur as Marcus leaned back in his chair chuckling looking at the two glasses of beer Tomas drank and is now over the line of tipsy.

   "That so? Well my dear Tomas you have only had two beers and are sloshed."

   "Well how many have you had?" Tomas challenged who tried to look intimidating but Marcus thought he just looked endearing and cute, like a tiny dog who tries to scare a larger one.

   "I am currently on my third and perfectly fit to drive...sort of." Marcus added thinking about it and moving his head some.

   Tomas just huffed saying "You are...taller than me."

   "Height has nothing to do with it...you know I think this is the first time I have seen you drunk."

  "I'll have you know I have been drunk plenty of times." Tomas informed Marcus with a proud tone to his voice.

   Marcus laughed saying "Is that so."

   Tomas nodded when a song with a good beat to it came on. "Let's dance! Dance like there's no tomorrow!" Tomas said suddenly standing up and swaying before grabbing the table to steady himself.

   "No I don't dance. Not drunk enough."

   Tomas scoffed saying "Well I do and I am."

   Marcus gently grabbed his wrist saying, "Tomas, are you all right?"

  "I am fine...today just..."

  "I know..." Marcus said softly knowing that while the exorcism was successful, it had left the 7 year old boy blind and one limb less due to the demon crushing the boy's leg in one last final act beyond saving or repair.

  "He is alive Tomas."

  "But in what state..."

  "A state where he can heal and have a chance at life." Marcus advised in a gently tone seeing Tomas look down.

  "Time to dance!" Tomas said suddenly pulling away from Marcus and stumbling onto the dance floor as Marcus just sat there stunned at the sudden change. Marcus sighed and finished his beer knowing that this case was hard on Tomas since that boy had reminded him of his nephew.

  This was also the first case Tomas has had where the person survived but came out with such severe wounds such as a loss of a limb. Marcus got up sighing and saw Tomas dancing, albeit not well due to the alcohol. Marcus admitted on his way to the bathroom that Tomas was one of the few people he knew that danced better sober than drunk. 

   Tomas felt himself sobering up some and stopped dancing when the flashing lights reminded him of shattering light bulbs and flickering lights surrounding the boy. The cheers and screams of the dancers along with their laughter, reminded him of the sounds the demon made when it watched the two priests struggle and then clawed mercilessly at the child's eyes.

  Tomas felt his breathing become harsher and felt confused as the images flooded his mind thanks to the alcohol making his blocking skills sluggish. He stumbled back against someone who caught him by placing hands on his waist saying "Hey you all right?"

  Tomas tilted his head up seeing kind green eyes looking at him and said "Uh yeah...thanks."

  "No problem. You look like you could some dancing instructions." the guy commented with a chuckle as Tomas blushed.

  "Uh...it's easier when you are sober."

  "That's something you don't hear often. Come on let me show you how it's done." The man offered as Tomas nodded when a new song started playing with a another heavy yet sensual beat. "Just let the music fill your body." the man whispered against Tomas' ear as Tomas felt his body heat up at the sensation. 

  They started moving together as the man said "Good, my name is Mitch."

  "Tomas." They continued dancing finding the rhythm as Tomas closed his eyes and moved closer. Mitch trailed his hands up and down Tomas' thighs as he ground against Tomas' rear. Tomas felt Mitch's lips trail down his cheeks then neck, when Tomas turned hoping to see familiar blue eyes but instead saw green. 

  Tomas suddenly froze and pulled away as the Mitch said "What?"

  "I uh...sorry...I am with..." Tomas started looking around quickly for Marcus.

  "Come on we were doing so good."

  "No…I mean yes we were but you see I...I need to go...I need to find..."

  Tomas again felt disoriented when familiar arms encircled him and a voice said, "Back off mate, he is with me." Tomas looked up and this time found the familiar eyes he was looking for.

  "Marcus!" Tomas said with glee as he turned and pressed himself against the lean yet strong body burying his face in the spot between Marcus's neck and shoulder.

  "You should keep a better grip on him, anyone here could have scooped him up and had their way with him."

  "Like you?"

  Mitch smirked saying "Perhaps."

  "Well it is a good thing I found him then. Go on, go prey on some other helpless person and hope that he or she has a partner with less self control than I have and deck your bloody lights out." Marcus growled as Mitch just flipped Marcus off and disappeared into the crowd. "Bastard." Marcus muttered watching him leave and holding Tomas close.

  Tomas pulled back some saying in a rush "You found me! I realized I wasn't dancing with you and…"

  "Hush Tomas it's all right." Marcus said gently with a smile brushing back some of Tomas' loose curls.

   Tomas wrapped his arms around Marcus' neck saying "Finish this dance with me?"

  Marcus sighed saying "Tomas you are drunk and exhausted and we should..."

  "Please?"

  Marcus sighed saying "Fine. But we do not speak of this in the morning. Marcus Keane does not dance." Tomas smiled and removed his arms from Marcus' neck and grabbing Marcus' hands placed them on his hips.

  Tomas then turned and pressed tight against his waist, grinding sensually against him, and whispered against his lips "When I was dancing with him I only thought of you...thought of your body against mine." 

  Marcus gripped Tomas' waist tight not believing this was happening saying "Tomas we shouldn't...you are drunk and…"

  "I know what I am doing Marcus." Tomas said lifting one arm up and wrapping it around Marcus' neck pulling his lips to his. Marcus felt himself still at the kiss when Tomas pulled back some saying "Marcus..."

   Marcus felt himself warm deep down at the way Tomas said his name and whispered "Tomas."

  "Dance with me." Tomas encouraged kissing the corner of the older man's mouth.

   Marcus bit his lip and sighing said softly "Fuck it." he kissed Tomas again roughly and passionately as he continued moving them to song. Marcus kept Tomas' rear against his groin and ground against him whispering in his ear "You don't know how long I have wanted to touch you like this."

  Tomas chuckled and used his other hand to move one of Marcus' down his waist to his thigh and around it towards his groin. "Same here...so glad you got on the dance floor."

  "Couldn't have some random thug do this to you...not my Tomas." Marcus growled biting gently at Tomas' ear lobe as Tomas' breathe hitched.

  "I want you so bad Marcus...I want you to fuck me...to make me yours...I can't keep it hidden any longer before the demons use it against us..." Tomas whispered fervently against Marcus' cheek feeling Marcus nod.

  "I know...oh god I know..." 

  Marcus took Tomas' hand and led him to a darkened part of the dance club and pushed him against the wall kissing him passionately. Tomas met the kiss with equal passion fumbling with Marcus' belt when Marcus turned Tomas around and pushed him against the wall.

  "No not yet. This is just to get the edge off...but when we get back to the hotel I will fuck you properly. You deserve nothing but to be taken on a bed not in some dingy dive bar. However..." Marcus rutted hard against Tomas' rear as Tomas let out a moan. Marcus reached around and cupped Tomas through his pants, rubbing him, as he continued rubbing against Tomas' rear.

  "Marcus I need you in me..."

  "Soon darling soon..." Marcus crooned kissing Tomas' neck as he thrust harder against Tomas grunting softly. "I bet you will be so tight, I can't wait to see and fill you with my cum. You want that?"

  "Yes!" Tomas cried grinding against Marcus' hand, feeling his end coming. Marcus gave a few more hard thrusts and cursed as his orgasm ripped through him and he came in his pants. He heard Tomas also cry out and felt something warm and wet against his hand.

  Marcus continued rubbing Tomas chuckling at the whimpers Tomas made and said, "Hmm let's get back to the hotel yeah? So I can fuck you proper." Tomas just nodded as Marcus pulled back and turned Tomas around who had a lazy smile on his face.

  Tomas kissed Marcus gently saying, "I can't wait."

  Marcus smiled and said "Me either." he took Tomas' hand and led them through the crowd when he saw Mitch leaning against the wall glaring at him. Marcus just smiled and gave him a wink as he ushered Tomas out of the club with a hand against his lower back.

  When outside the noisy club, Tomas turned back to Marcus and said, "That was fun."

  "Some of it was...now get in the car Tomas. I plan on making good on what I said." Tomas flushed and all but ran to the car as Marcus just shook his head and laughed following him to make sure that he didn't fall on his way since his running looking a bit unsteady.

**Author's Note:**

> Man it felt good posting again. Hope you enjoyed!
> 
> Like and comment if you want!
> 
> Thanks for reading.


End file.
